The Starry Cat
This is a fanfic written by Hollyleafisawesome, it is part of the DarkClan Also, this story is rated moderate. Chapter 1 Moonpaw leapt on the Darkclan cat. She bared her teeth and clawed at the cats throat. The cat easily slid out from underneath her. She fell to the ground. She could feel blood drip from her torn ear. She looked up to see the cat stare at her with mad eyes. What does the traitor want with me?, she wondered. The cat leaped and scratched her, as it flew with grace past her. By the time she turned it was to late, the cat had disappeared without a trace into the forest. Her clanmates rushed into the dark clearing she had been in to find her, bloody and breathing heavily. Weaselpaw sneered, "You see, she can't do anything when we aren't here to help her!" Moonpaw looked up as her mentor, Shadeflight, walked up to her."Moonpaw are you okay?" Moonpaw supresed a hiss, "Do I look like I'm okay?" Moonpaw's crush, Snakepaw, walked over to her, "Will you be able to last until we get you to camp?" She blushed inwardly, I wonder if he feels the same way I do. I doubt it, a voice inside of her replied. She looked up and replied with, "I think so." Snakepaw and Shadeflight walked on either side of her and hellped her back to camp. When they reached camp, Moonpaw's mother, Fawnflight, rushed over, "My daughter!" she cried. Dawnflight pelted over, carrying herbs to put on Moonpaws wounds. She began to chew up some marigold to make poultice, then applied it to her wounds. The camp burst to life as cats emerged from her den to see what was happening. "Is she okay?" "What happened?" "Who did that to Moonpaw?" The camp buzzed as every-cat wondered what had happened. "She will be okay, I just have to take her to my den for the night!" yowled Dawnflight through the commotion. Dawnflight dragged Moonpaw into the medicine den, then she gave her some poppyseeds and left her to rest. Chapter 2 Moonpaw woke up with a start, moonlight flittered through the roof of the medicine den. She stared at the roof of the den thinking, how long will it be until I can resume my warrior training. All of a sudden a cat appeared from the roof of the den. It was a she cat with stars in her pelt. She stared at Moonpaw then she flicked her tail. Then she left. Moonpaw blinked, was that real, ''she thought. A cat appeared at the entrance of the den. ''It could be the traitor! The cat walked across the den towards the den and headed towards the herb supply. Before she could think, she lunged onto the cat. When she rolled the cat over she saw who it was. "Snakepaw! What are you doing!" she whispered. "Weaselpaw had a stomach ache" he mewed, looking at the den's floor. Moonpaw rolled her eyes, as if! Dawnflight woke up, looking at the two apprentices."One of you don't belong here." she says calmly. "And who might that be?" Snakepaw looked up,"The real reason I'm here, is to see Moonpaw." Moonpaw felt her heart beat fast,is that true? Dawnflight looked over the two apprentices,"Maybe next time you shouldn't come at midnight!" "Yes Dawnflight" he turned to walk away. "Wait!" mewed Moonpaw. Snakepaw turned, "What?" "Snakepaw, I would like to train with you once my wounds heal." Snakepaw grinned,"Sure!" Chapter 3 Moonpaw leapt onto Snakepaw, throwing him to the ground. Moonpaw's gray ears twitched, and she grinned,"Give up!" "Never" Snakepaw knocked her to the ground. Moonpaw twitched her gray tail,"A persistent young apprentice" she mewed imatating her mentor. Snakpaw laughed, and while he was distracted she leaped over him. Snakepaw turned, surprised, "Well, I guess you are a challenge to defeat!" "Enough! You both fought wonderfully!" Shadeflight yowled. Both apprentices stopped. They were statled tht the mentor had spoken. "Yes sir!" they mewed in usion. Shadeflight laughed,"Go back to camp silly apprentices!" he grinned. Both apprentices turned. "I bet I can beat you in a race to camp!" challenged Moonpaw. "Bring it on!" Moonpaw took off. She could feel the wind rush through her silky gray fur as she easily leapt over logs, and dodged bushes. The wind felt like it was pushing her foreward, beckoning her to run with all of her might. All of a sudden, a thought crossed her head. It had been a moon since she had fought the traitor, and her wounds had healed wonderfully, but the image of the starry cat still hung in her mind. Who was that cat? The question haunted her dreams, sending chills down her spine. It probably wouldn't be so creepy if it would have said something! ''A small voice inside her head still always wondered, ''or would it make me more scared? "Moonpaw look out!" screeched Snakepaw. Moonpaw looked up, but it was to late. Everything went black. Chapter 4 Moonpaw woke up in a lush clearing. Trees surounded the clearing, and pure green grass covered the ground.Am I in Starclan! Across the clearing stood the cat from the medicine den. Her perfect cream colored fur shone in the sunlight, and her beutiful blue eyes radiated with kindness. "Where am I?" asked Moonpaw. "Starclan, young one." replied the cat calmly. "A-am I dead?" asked Moonpaw shakily. "No Moonpaw" mewed the other cat. "Good, but how do you know my name? Who are you?" cried Moonpaw. "That is for me to know, and you to find out." the cat meowed, still being calm. "What happened?" "You ran into a tree!" purred the she cat in amusement. "May I go back to my clan?" asked Moonpaw nervously. "Yes" sighed the cat. Moonpaw woke up in the medicine den, with Snakepaw hunched over her. "She's awake!" yowled Snakepaw. "Yeah I'm awake" mewed Moonpaw. Snakepaw purred, "Guess what!" "What?" "I won the race!" he yowled in excitement. Moonpaw purred. She stood up and began to groom her gray fur, as her blue eyes twinkled. "I wonder who the biggest mouse-brain in all the clans is?" Moonpaw joked. "Who?" asked Snakepaw, amuesment in his eyes. "Let me gues... you!" Moonpaw laughed. "Oh" he said in mock offense. Moonpaw curled up and began to sleep. She could hear Snakepaw stalk back to the apprentice's den. In her sleep she grinned. Chapter 5 "Snakepaw!" Moonaw pestered, "Lets go hunting!" He sat up and began to lick his slick black fur. "Why me?" "I don't know, but are you coming or not!" she flicked her gray tail in mock impatience. "Do I even have a choice?" he purrs. She shook her head, "Not really." He sigh and stood up to stretch. Moonpaw began to leave the den and Snakepaw followed. "Where are we going?" he mumbles. "Umm... how about the Sparkling Cave?" she answered. "Fine by me!" They prowled through the forest, trying to see if they could find any prey before they got to the cave. When they reached the cave, the most beutiful thing Moonpaw had ever seen awaited them. "Woah!" yelped Snakepaw. "Snakepaw." mewed Moonpaw looking at the ground. Snakepaw flicked his ear, "What! There still will be prey." "Its not that you scared everything for one hundred foxlenghs. Even though you probbly did." she stopped and sighed, "Snakepaw I-I..." "Spit it out already!" he growled in mock impatience. "I really like you, and I want to know if you like me in the same way." Moonpaw turned. "I won't hate you if you don't though." "Moonpaw I really like you!" Moonpaw began to walk away,"I doubt it." she began to pelt away. "Moonpaw, wait" he yowled. She ran until she reached the Lakeclan border, she sat down and began to cry. What if he was telling the truth? He will definetly hate me now! Across the Stream that divided Lakeclan and Darkclan a cat sat on the other side. It was another she cat, and she seemed pretty upset. "Who are you?" asked Moonpaw, "And whats wrong with you?" "I asked a tom to be my mate, but he said no!" she stared at the ground in sadness. "I did the samething but he said yes!" said Moonpaw sadly. "Then why are you sad?" the other she cat questioned. "I don't know if he meant it." Moonpaw said noticing that he probably did like her. "Are you stupid?" the she cat asked. "Its quite possible." Moonpaw replied. Surprisingly the she cat began to laugh, "I'm Streampelt! Who are you?" "I'm Moonpaw! I think we are going to be pretty good friends!" said Moonpaw. The she cat laughed more, then began to look sad, "I really liked the tom though." "I have an idea! You could walk up to him and say that you found soebody else. Then he should get jelous and start to like you!" Moonpaw grinned, "But I still have my problem, what if he doesn't like me anymore!" "Oh I bet he will still like you." "Next moon, we can meet up and share advice!" mewed Moonpaw. "Ok!"cried Streampelt. Chapter 6 When Moonpaw returned to camp the first cat she saw was Snakepaw. Snakepaw looked over at her. Moonpaw walked over and said to him, "Look, I'm so, so, sorry! If you don't like me thats fine! Its just when we are warriors if you want to be mates I'd LOVE that! I-I-I I love you!" she cried. Snakepaw grinned ear to ear, he hit her on the head with his paw."Now look whos the biggest mouse-brain, of course!" Moonpaw walked over to him and licked him on the ear, "I would love you even if you were the biggest mouse-brain." "I would love yo too." he whispered in her ear. "Look every cat! Moonpaw and Snakepaw are in love!" screeched Weaselpaw. Every she cat appprentice stared at Moonpaw with a look that seemed to say: If thats true you are the deadest she cat EVER. Moonpaw flattened her ears, "So what?" she meowed. Snakepaw stood next to her and repeated the question, "So what?" All the she cats looked at the ground, including Weaselpaw. "Nothing" hissed Weaselpaw. Moonpaw and Snakepaw lay down and shared a rabbit, "Snakepaw?" "Yeah" "Earlier in the cave... did you really mean it." He purred, "Of course!" Moonpaw purred and rubbed up againt him, ad he licked her ear. "I love you Moonpaw." "I love you too Snakepaw" Chapter 7 Moonpaw lay down to sleep and thought about what Wealselpaw had said. What if we really are to young to be in love? All Moonpaw could think about was Snakepaw, how handsome and wonderful he is. She purred to herself, he was all hers. A small thought kept going through her head: What will the clan think? The clan already knew that they were in love, all because of that rat, Weaselpaw. She couldn't help but think about all the times that her and Snakepaw had talked and had fun. Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions